Big Brother
by Shrew-hanyou
Summary: [Oneshot][Songfic] Sesshomaru has an arguement with his father and wants to get away, but he doesn't know that Inuyasha followed him... Undergoing a rewrite


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that involves Inuyasha, nor do I own the lyrics of the song that I use in this story.  
  
_**Note:**_ While reading this, you should listen to Superchic[k]'s 'Hero'(red pill mix). Oh, also, the lyrics in this story are only the 2nd to last verse of 'Hero', so if ye do listen to it, yo will need to wait till almost the end of the song (bows) Just thought I should mention that  
  
In this story, I have Sesshie being 23 -yeah, I have no idea how old he really is, I just made up an age- and Inuyasha is 9. Btw, does anyone know Sesshie's age?.

The song lyrics are italics and inbetween the.. things (sweatdrop) (sigh) I do realize you all can figure it out on yer own, but I just felt like I should tell ye all  
  
== == == == == == == == == == == == == == == == ==

------------

_No one talks to him about how he lives  
He thinks that the choices he makes are just his_

------------  
  
Sesshomaru snarled loudly as he stared at his father "I will not" the young youkai snapped and his father met his glare with every ounce of anger he had.  
  
"You will not ignore my son, your brother, and my mate infront of the Court like that!" Inutashio shouted loudly.   
  
"I will do what I want, they are my choices!" he thundered. He knew he was getting close to the point of real punishment, but his normally rational brain had decided to not work and his other side was coming free. He felt his lip curl slightly.  
  
"I am the Youkai Lord of the Western Lands and your father, you will do as I say!" his father roared, just a tad louder then his eldest son had. He was really gald his young son could sleep through anything, so he would not hear the object of this arguement.  
  
"YOU THINK THAT MATTERS TO ME?!" Sesshomaru screamed, "YOU TOOK ANOTHER MATE _AFTER_ MY MOTHER WAS KILLED, WHY SHOULD I CARE ABOUT THAT HUMAN?!. WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR DAMN LIFEMATING?". Gritting his teeth to stop tears -he would **not **be weak enough for that-, he turned on his heels and was gone before his father could recover from his shock.  
  
Sesshomaru was almost out of the court when a small hand grabbed his sleeve, amber eyes peering happyily up at him. "Sesshi-ru wanna play?" Inuyasha asked in his high-pitched -and innocent- child voice, his free hand at his side and holding a battered old ball.  
  
The youkai frowned deeply and pulled his sleeve free "I do not, now leave me alone filthy hanyou" he spat as he strode out of the gates, unaware of a small red-clad form that followed carefully after him. Though Inutashio saw the abandoned ball laying on the ground and the gates that were ajar.  
  
------------

_Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves  
And others will follow the choices he's made_

------------  
  
Sesshomaru snarled to himself as he just ran, in any random direction. Why had he yelled at his father?. Why had he run away?. He didn't truly hated Inuyasha, he just put on a mask, the one everyone expected of him. With another angry snarl, he stopped in the middle of a clearing, not even bothering to smell. He knew nothing would attack him, not so close to his father's home.  
  
Shaking his head, he grabbed his hair that whipped around his head. "Why did I get so angry?" he wondered aloud as he turned his gaze upward. When nothing answered him, he let go of his hair and closed his eyes, pointing in a random direction.  
  
Opening his eyes, he saw his finger pointed to the east, towards the Sakura Canyon. Normally he hated that place, he had almost fallen off once when he was around thirteen. Even now, almost ten years later, it still bothered him.  
  
Shoving that thought away, he sped up, running towards the canyon, not noticing the small figure that chased after him, smiling happyily.  
  
-------------

_He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide  
His brother who wants to be him is just nine_

------------  
  
Sesshomaru stopped at the edge of the canyon, peering across it's vast length. With a pushoff by his powerful legs, he was in the air and sailing across. On the otherside, he landed and turned, smirking to himself.  
  
Then he paled slightly when he saw the red-clad figure of Inuyasha on the other side, looking first at him, then down into the depths the canyon. When the nine-year old turned and walked away a little ways, Sesshomaru was relieved. Then the youkai's heart stopped when his younger brother turned again and darted towards the cliffedge at a run, pushing off like he had seen his adored older brother do. Sesshomaru hesitated for a moment and jumped off the edge, this time down into the canyon.  
  
------------

_He can do what he wants because it's his right  
The choices he makes change a nine year old's life_

------------  
  
A panicked continious scream issued from the child's lips and then stopped when he felt the air knocked out of him by hitting him some hard.. and warm. Inuyasha looked up into the normally emotionless face of his elder brother. But now it had concern and worry written upon it. Then his Sesshi-ru sniffed and the mask went back on.  
  
"Father" Sesshomaru said sharply as Inutashio jumped down next to his sons, looking at the boy cradled in his brother's arms with an imperceptible smile on his face.  
  
"I was coming to find Inuyasha, but I see you did first, where did you find him?" Inutashio asked, knowing full well what had happened.  
  
"Getting into trouble as is normal, you need to keep a closer watch on him" he replyed, dumping the child onto the ground. But he did it slow enough so that Inuyasha could right himself in time.  
  
Inutashio gave another invisible smile and nodded, scooping up his youngest son "Your suggestion is duly noted" he said and turned away, leaving Sesshomaru there. He knew better then to push his own son.  
  
Inuyasha looked over his father's shoulder at Sesshomaru. _/...Sesshi-ru does care!.../_ he thought happyily as he snuggled close to his father, smiling broadly at his brother.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled softly back, dropping the mask for a moment, then pulled it back up. The youkai turned on his heel and stalked off, losing himself in thought.  
  
== == == == == == == == == == == == == == == == ==

I got a review about it ending at a.. interesting note and read it over. I decided that it needed closure, so here is the new and improved.. umm, story  
  
Review? (does BIG happy smile) (bounces) Hope ye enjoyed this.

Oh, I am also starting the other two oneshots -yes, I am gonna do them- and when I have them done, I am going to make them all one story with three chapters. The story will probaly be called 'Heroes' or something of that sort, so keep an eye out of it


End file.
